Crash Into Me
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: An indefinite series of prompts centered around Brandon and Callie.
1. One

_This isn't really a structured prompt, much less a real story. I wish I had the patience and creativity to write full out, multichapter stories. But this tides me over until I gain that confidence. Hope this isn't too boring. These will get better, promise. _

* * *

**Attraction**

* * *

She had to be careful. Her emotions normally weren't this strong, and she was usually better at suppressing them. But his smile, and the way he never ceases to let her know he cares, always leaves her knees a little weaker. Even in the simplest brush of contact as they both reach for the same dish sends chills down her spine and her ears burn. It was almost as if a cord had connected her heart to his, so that every word he said, gesture he made, caused her heart to race.

Callie had never felt like this about any other guy let alone a foster sibling. She catches him looking at her from across the table and right on cue, she blushes. This was something she never expected would happen to her. Callie was most definitely attracted to Brandon. And yet if she acted on her attraction, it meant the end of whatever this incredible thing she stumbled into, this family.

* * *

_Tell me if anyone is interested in this prompt series. Should I continue?_


	2. Two

_This one is substantially longer, but that should be a good thing. Hope y'all enjoy! _

* * *

**May I Have This Dance? **

* * *

The string of lights glittered against the glossy dance floor as the DJ hired by Lena switched on some slow song that had nothing to do with romance. Crowds of seniors gathered at various tables around the perimeter of the gym. There was a calmness that came with the fact that the night was coming to an end. Brandon sat among the students with a glass of surprisingly good punch and Talya buzzed and chattering ignorantly to his left.

He asks himself why again he decided to ask his vile ex-girlfriend to prom. He could think of a ton of excuses for answers, but of course the real answer was right in front of him. Her head rests on Wyatt's shoulder and she smiles though her eyes stay closed.

"Cal, hey," Wyatt nudges her face off his shoulder.

"What?" She asks innocently, as if he had woken her from slumber.

He smiles sadly and grabs her hands. "I know you haven't been able to enjoy tonight. Believe it or not, I can still tell what you're thinking."

Her brow furrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to come with Brandon, but obviously that didn't happen and you're upset by, because it shows." He whispered.

She backs up and sighs. "I'm so sorry, Wyatt. I didn't mean to lead you on when you asked, I just didn't want to go alone."

"Hey," he says calmly. "It's OK, I'm not mad. We all know who you'd rather be here with."

She blushes. "Uh oh, is it that obvious?"

"Eh, it wasn't until you nearly clawed Talya's eyes out when we were taking pictures."

He was right. She had been annoyed when she overheard the prissy girl mentioned something about a hotel room to Brandon.

Suddenly Wyatt turns around and takes off toward the exit. Callie stands still, confused. She then goes back to the table and sits down until the next slow song started. She looks to Brandon, who has been ditched by Talya who has most likely escaped with Vico. That came as a relief to Callie. At least Brandon had the good sense to turn the girl down.

When they first learned about prom, Brandon had wanted to take Callie, obviously, but Moms refused. In truth, the women had just barely, recently accepted the relationship, but the last thing they needed were concerned parents flooding Lena's inbox with worried emails about their children. Part of the deal was that they could act all couple-y at home around the family, but they had to resume platonic status in public until Callie's eighteenth birthday in June.

All of the sudden, back in the gym, the fire alarm goes off and everyone is called out for evacuation. On his way out, Brandon spots Callie wrestling with her wrap and gathering her things. He runs to her and she looks up, bewildered. By now the gym is clear except for the speakers that still blare the slow tracks. He extends a hand to her, and Callie hesitantly accepts.

Their phones both beep and they are met with a message:

_ 'You owe me ;) -W' _

Brandon clears his throat. "May I have this dance?"

Callie lets out a loud laugh and her eyes light up. Brandon squeezes her hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor.

For two minutes, in that empty gym, it's just the two of them. They know that it won't be long before Lena will bust through the double doors, distraught, and she will scold them and punish them for scaring the living _shit_ out of her. But for now it was just Brandon and Callie. Alone at last.

"Best prom ever?" He asks.

She nods, emotion thick in her voice she replies. "Absolutely. This is perfect."

* * *

_How was it? I actually liked this one. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship between me and writing, how about that? Reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Three

_I had this written out last night, but apparently I didn't save it, so I had to rewrite the whole thing today. Hopefully it's as good as last night's draft was. I'm emotionally drained from that promo, because I can't watch my baby Brandon get arrested ugh! Moving on..._

* * *

**First Kiss**

* * *

"Who was your first kiss?"

Callie looks up from the book she's reading and pauses. "My first kiss?"

Brandon smiles and nods. "Yeah, like your first real, official kiss."

Her brow furrows. "Official?"

"You get what I'm saying." He argues back.

"Sorry," Callie laughs. "I don't remember who mine was with."

"Of course you do." He replies. "I remember mine."

"God, was it Talya?" She rolls her eyes at herself even mentioning Brandon's ex.

"Nope."

Callie sits up a little and looks at him. "Then who, your mom, Lena? Or was it Mariana? You do have a history of keeping it in the family, you know."

He shudders. "Okay, gross. And no. It was with a girl in my class."

"Elaborate, please." Callie leads him on.

"Her name was Katy. I asked her to be my girlfriend in sixth grade. She kissed me and then the next day she moved to another school."

"Doomed from the start, eh?"

Brandon frowned and pulled the book out of Callie's hands.

"Hey!" She yells, snatching it back. "That wasn't cool."

"You never told me your first kiss." He says.

Callie opens the book and sits back against the pillows. "I told you, I don't remember mine."

Brandon scoffs. "That's bullshit."

"Excuse you, but since when is it your business who my first kiss was?"

"Well, for one..." Brandon was going to answer but Callie interrupted him.

"It was Liam." She confessed. "Are you happy now? My first kiss was my rapist. There you go."

Brandon faltered. "Cal,"

"You wanted to know, and now you do."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

She sighs and sits up to face him. "Because its embarrassing. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always the most desired girl in all of San Diego."

"Hey, no joking." Brandon frowns. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about this. It's not like you knew what kissing him would lead to."

"Yeah, but I still let my guard down, and I shouldn't have."

"But what's past is past, Cal. You can only move forward." Said Brandon, trying to change the subject.

"I guess I could say you we're my first kiss." Callie smiles wistfully.

"You dated Wyatt."

"Right. Just kidding. But you know what's more important than this?" Brandon looked at her expectantly.

Callie smiled and held up her left hand, displaying the modest diamond sparkler wrapped around her fourth finger. "You will be my last kiss, and…" She leaned into Brandon and kissed his lips chastely, letting herself linger against his lips.

"And every kiss after that one, til then." He finished for her. "Precisely, Mr. Foster." She laughs, leaning in and kissing him more.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews. They are so overwhelming, I am so happy y'all are loving this. It means so much to me. Keep the reviews coming!_


	4. Four

_Okay, this is one of those snooze chapters where I personally zone out because I'm not a fan of when fanfiction authors basically rewrite the entire plot of a show, or episode, because if I wanted to relive those moments, I'd just marathon the show. Anyway, I didn't want this to be a chronological series, because I think jumping around and covering everything is part of the drabble/prompt series way. So here it is, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Don't Leave**

* * *

Callie stood in the doorway to Brandon's room, starting blankly at the stripped bed and empty desk against the wall. The piano that sat by the window was now replaced by a small bench that was adorned with pillows and dressed for a sitting.

It had been three months since Brandon had chosen to keep his distance from Callie and all the temptation when he moved in with Mike. Three months since Callie had poured her heart out to him in the middle of the night before he was scheduled to leave.

"_Brandon, it doesn't have to be like this," Callie pleaded to her foster brother as she watched him zip up his luggage and organize the bags at the foot of the bed. _

_Brandon looked up, eyes shining with remorse. "I don't have a choice. We don't have a choice, Cal. One of us has to go, and I'm not willing to know the consequences if I stayed and something else happened."_

"_Nothing will happen, we can control it." she tried._

_He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure I could."_

"_But you can't just leave, now that I'm back. If I knew you would have to go, I would've stayed in the group home. You don't deserve this."_

"_Callie, relax. I'm not going away forever, and I'll be just down the street." He whispered, resting his hands on her tense shoulders. "Besides, I was already planning to move out before you ran away with Wyatt."_

_The brunette slumped pitifully on the bed and pulled Brandon down with her. "You were going to leave so we could be together?"_

"_Yes," he replied sheepishly. He knew firsthand it wasn't the greatest length he would've gone to just to keep Callie in his arms, but it was one he could definitely stand. "But even now, I don't think Moms would let us be together. We betrayed their trust and the ball is in their court now."_

_Callie rested her head on his shoulder. "I love Moms, but sometimes I wish they'd take a page out of their own love book and realize that the things we're going through as a couple aren't so different than the obstacles they had to endure for the past ten years."_

"_Yeah, but hey, maybe in ten years, we will be where they are now." _

Back in her and Mariana's room, Callie's cell rang.

"Hey, B." She answered, pacing the length of her bedroom and crossing the hall to the empty one. "Oh, no I was just about to go to bed."

Callie sighed and leaned against the doorframe and stared at the walls that were wiped clean of their dust and cleared of the musical achievement certificates and numerous report cards.

She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers over the brand new quilt at the foot. "I miss you too," she whispered. "I'll see you later."

* * *

_I know, I know, it's not my best. It's a little sad but I had to get it out. Don't forget to let me know what you thought!_


	5. Five

_I am so sorry for that wait. For updates, please refer to my tumblr tobysmotorcycle. I won't waste any more of your time; enjoy!_

* * *

**Cuddle**

* * *

The first person to know about Stef and Lena's decision to finally allow Brandon and Callie to get together was Mariana, since she had eavesdropped outside the women's bedroom door and waited for the final verdict. She was fairly ecstatic to say the least. Being roommates with Callie, she had experienced the late nights when her siblings texted each other non stop, and the soft cries that came from Callie's side of the room when Brandon had first moved in with his dad.

She always thought they'd notice how much she caught on, but they never did. Mariana had always known they'd be together, so it didn't come as a shock when they finally were.

Jude came home from his summer camp later in the week and he was surprised and a bit betrayed when he encountered his sister and foster brother holding hands on the couch. Callie was in Brandon's lap, giggling as he whispered in her ear. The movie they'd been watching was turned way down and they hadn't seemed to be paying any attention to it.

Stef walked through the front door and set Jude's duffle bag down. When she saw the scene in front of her, she cleared her throat audibly and the couple instantly leapt apart.

"Jude!" Callie squealed when she saw her baby brother behind her. She hopped off the couch and ran to hug him.

As soon as she was done squeezing the air out of him, Jude pulled away and stood back.

"How was your first time at camp, bud?" Brandon asked from over the couch.

The younger boy nearly rolled his. "It was fine." He replied vaguely.

Callie blinked."How was the food?"

"I bet you missed Lena's cooking, huh?" Stef asked, trying to encourage the boy to talk and avoid the subject of why his sister was all but making out with his brother.

"Hold on," Jude interrupted. "Am I having a nightmare?"

"No?" Callie frowned. "No, you're really here."

"Oh man," he breathed.

Lena came out of the kitchen with plates of food for dinner. When she saw Jude had arrived she set the dishes down and ran into the foyer. "Juuuude!" She too squeezed him. The poor kid turning blue. Lena looked down see the boy frowning in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Why were Brandon and Callie cuddling?" He finally asked.

"Oh," Lena muttered. The oven alarm sounded and she backed away and quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Lovey..." Stef began before failing to find her words. "You know what, I think B and Cal should tell you."

The blonde gently pushed her son into the living room and eyed her older kids.

"Uh, yeah." Callie caught on. "Come sit with me."

Jude followed her to the big chair in the corner of the living room where Stef normally lounged after work.

"You were at camp for the past two weeks, and while you were there, Brandon and I found out that Moms had decided to finally let us be together."

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked disappointedly. "You wrote me three letters, but not one of them said you were with Brandon."

"Baby, we wanted to tell you in person." Callie replied.

"Yeah, Bud. We should have prepared for this more because we weren't planning on cud-...uh...you know, being how you just found us." Brandon added.

Jude glared at his foster brother. "Did you get my sister pregnant?" He asked in a low voice.

"No!" Callie and Brandon said in unison.

"You better hope you didn't!" Stef yelled from the dining room where she was setting the table.

"I just wanted to make sure," Jude said calmly.

"And that is ok, baby." Callie said, rubbing his back. "I'm glad you are protective over me."

"So what now?" He asked expectantly. "Are you two gonna cuddle everywhere you go?"

The teenagers laughed at the boy's unpleasant face and shook their heads.

"No, baby." Callie said. "We're not allowed to show affection and PDA outside the house until next summer, after graduation."

"When we are both eighteen." Brandon added.

"Okay, good. I don't think I could get used to seeing you cuddle all day, even at school."

"If we promise not to be gross, would it be fine if I cuddle with Callie while you're at home with us?" The older brother asked politely.

Jude stopped to think before smiling. "I guess so." He turned to his sister. "You seemed really happy when you were doing it."

"Aw!" Callie squealed, taking Jude's head under her arm and fluffing his hair.

* * *

_This was one of my favorites. The next chapter is as well, so hopefully it won't be a week before I get that one up either since it's already written out and edited. Reviews are smiles, toodles!_


	6. Six

_Well, here's another favorite of mine. It's the last chapter I have queued away. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to get another one out - I think you're really gonna like that title ;) Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**I Didn't Mean It **

* * *

"What are you trying to say?" Callie cried as she flung the patterned dish towel around like a mad woman.

Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, scooting back in his chair. It was Tuesday, which meant it was Callie's night to make dinner. She had gotten up an hour early to prepare a special meal in her new crockpot, a gift from Lena, before heading to work, and slaved on it for hours when she returned home that afternoon.

The dish was some kind of chicken that she had found on some blog and she wanted to actually try something other than biscuits and gravy which they usually ate Tuesday nights.

Jude was staying over for dinner like he did once every week, but this week was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He knew that if Brandon and Callie picked a fight, it would either end up with Brandon on in Jesus's old bed or turn into just plain sex. There was no in between.

"Dude, why did you have to say that the chicken was dry?" The teenager asked his brother."It's Callie, not Martha freaking Stewart."

Brandon turned away from trying to talk down his wife who had surely locked herself in their bedroom. "It slipped out. Lena always encouraged me to be honest when she cooked, it's a habit."

Jude rolled his eyes and pushed a piece of broccoli around his plate. Usually his sister was better at choosing an easy recipe that she couldn't screw up, but Brandon's observation had been right. This dinner was awful. Callie's taste buds must have been off. "I don't think Callie will unlock the door anytime soon, so I'm just going to go home and see if Moms have eaten."

"That's probably the best idea." Brandon agreed. "Need a ride?"

Jude waves him off. "Nah, I drove Moms car."

Once Jude was gone, Brandon cleaned up the kitchen and heated up leftovers from dinner with Moms. He walked down the hall of his and Callie's modest apartment and knocked on the door.

"Cal, you ok?" He asked through the crack in the threshold.

No answer.

He sighed. "I brought leftover lasagna from last night."

Finally, there was the rattle of a door being unlocked. Brandon then let himself in to find Callie dressed in a silk robe with her almond hair twisted into a bun on the top of her head.

"Stop," she commanded.

Brandon complied, stopping just short of their bed.

"Being me the food," He set the tray over her lap on the bed. Callie looked up and half smiled.

"You ok?" Brandon asked once again.

Callie nodded silently. "Probably hormones."

"Yeah, you've been kinda snippy lately," he whispered, sitting down on the bed.

She stopped chewing her first bite. "Hmmm?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asks.

"I didn't mean it."

"You still said it."

"Of course I did, we were all thinking it. But I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry I overreacted." Callie added, taking another bite of lasagna and feeding some to her husband. "Where's Jude?"

"You scared him off." Brandon teased.

"Poor kid," she laughed. She looked to Brandon and then down at her middle. "We're going to have to tell them."

"We will. Next time we go over there for family dinner, we can." He tells her. "I don't know how much longer Moms can hold out, because we both know they know. Mother's intuition."

"Yep, we will. And then I will tell them how rude their son was to me this evening, and how he insulted my cooking."

Brandon huffed. "For the last time, I didn't mean it!"

"I'm kidding!" Callie laughed and swatted at his leg. "Hey, at least the baby won't know better when I cook for them."

The couple smiled at each other as they shared the plate of food in bed.

* * *

_Thoughts? Comments, concerns? Tell me in your review!_

_PS - I have decided I'm not going to continue watching The Fosters live. It's honestly tearing me apart - it absolutely ruins me. My heart cannot take anymore Brallie drama/separation, which is the only thing in the forecast for the last two episodes of s1 and all I've heard about s2. So for now I am satisfied with all this beautiful fanfiction. ABC Family can call me when they're done f*ckin with my ship. _

_Five reviews and you'll get another chapter tomorrow!_


	7. Seven

_First of all, thank you for all of the reviews. You certainly surpassed five! I must say though that I am so sorry for breaking a promise and not holding my end of that deal. At the time, I was already writing this chapter, so I thought I'd finish it in time to post the next day, which was Tuesday. I don't know if it was the fact that the Pretty Little Liars finale overtook that whole day for me, or it my mind just wasn't letting me finish, but I never did finish it. Until now. And let me tell you, it was not easy to write this installment, and what was supposed to be my favorite chapter has turned into a mess I just vomited onto a document. So I'm sorry in advance. Anyway, onto the story!_

* * *

**Baby Shower**

* * *

"Okay, team. Our theme is mint green. We need as much as you can find." Lena and her large belly headed a shopping cart while the five kids trailed behind her.

Brandon and Callie discreetly held hands and casually chatted with each other. Mariana stayed at her mother's side, on her phone, and Jude buddied up with Jesus who was half distracted by the sale bins filled with old Halloween junk.

"You guys," the woman tried her best to get the teenagers' attentions. Once she had all her eyes, she continued. "Jude, baby, you and Jesus are in charge of goody bags. Green and white candy only, and please for the love of god, do not cause any trouble. I'm talking to you, Jesus."

The teenager had been poking his twin with fake witch fingernails he had dug up from the sale pile. He looked up and blushed. Jude rolled his eyes and started for the sweets aisle with his brother trailing after him.

"Brandon and Callie, you're on my decoration committee. I don't want anything tacky, so nothing with ugly patterns. Polka dot is acceptable, but that's it." It was a gender neutral party since they were waiting to find out the sex.

Once everyone had their duties, Mariana and Lena went in search of anything else the store could provide that was cute. Brandon and Callie held hands and went in pursuit of the streamer aisle.

On the way they passed a rack with a specific baby shower theme. There were plain onesies in all different sizes with fabric paint and markers.

"Oh my God." Callie gushed. She took one of the smaller outfits off the rack and studied it. "I can't believe this is supposed to fit a baby!"

Brandon smiled at his girlfriend's excitement. "Probably for a premie." He commented.

"Aw," the girl whispered. "You know, Jude was a premie."

"Was he?"

Callie nodded, folding the onesie up and placing it back on the rack. "He was early, and weighed three pounds. He was crazy small."

"I be the was cute," Brandon replied distractedly as they reached the right aisle.

"Yep. I'll never forget the first time I held him. My parents took me to his bed in the NICU two days after he was born, and they placed him in my arms I was so excited. He snuggled me and made the cutest noises. It was like he knew I'd always keep him safe." She reminisced. It was one of the happiest days of her life.

The couple filled their baskets with green and white streamers in silence and rounded the corner to the next aisle when Brandon spotted paper pacifiers that hung from doorways.

The teenager struggled with what to say next. "Do you ever think about having kids when we're older?"

Callie paused. "Sometimes."

"Yeah?" Brandon tried to hide his eagerness. "Like, with me?"

"Of course." She breathed. "You're the only one I want to be with."

"Good." He smiled. "You're the only one I want having my babies."

"B," she blushed, smacking his shoulder. A thought crossed her mind and came as a shock. Biting her lip, she asked, "What if I can't?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "I hardly think that's anything we have to worry about right now, when we're weeks away from starting college."

"I guess you're right." Callie nodded, pulling baby shower themed confetti off the rack. "But sometimes I worry."

"Well, don't." Brandon smiled and grabbed her hand.

Suddenly Mariana came around the corner with a basket full of random things. "You have to help me," she panted.

Callie looked amused. "What's up?"

"Momma's almost got the customer service lady in a choke hold because he won't take her expired coupon."

Brandon sighed and brushed past his sister and made his way to the front of the store.

Callie and Mariana followed, both fighting the laughs that escaped them.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

_Okayyyy. This sucked and I am so sorry. I just couldn't find it in myself what I wanted to say. And I thought I did. So I'm sorry I wasted a chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought._


	8. Eight

_Hey everybody! Good to be back from my semi-secret hiatus. Well, not really hiatus, but that was a long gap in between chapters. I hope none of you have given up on me already, because I feel like this isn't even close to the last time you'll be hearing from me. Anyway... I think you're going to like this chapter. It's pretty hilarious. _

* * *

**Have You Ever Done This Before?**

* * *

It was a hot Saturday in June, and while the sweltering atmosphere of San Diego was nothing new for the family of eight, it didn't mean they were comfortable. The thermostat in the house was constantly being switched high and low per whoever changed it.

Normally Stef tried to stay out of the crowded house during the summer and ventured off in her breezy police cruiser when she wasn't picking up extra shifts at the station. That being said, Lena was usually the only parent around throughout the school free season.

This particular day was no different. It was a Monday. Jesus was training and Mariana had taken Jude and Connor to the community pool, leaving Lena home with two year old Paige and Brandon and Callie who were in between their sophomore and junior years in college.

When Paige woke up from her morning nap early, Lena was frustrated to not have been able to finish her errands. She soon remembered the two babysitters she had upstairs. On her way down the hall to Brandon's room, the woman stopped short when she heard something...unusual.

There was a soft hum coming from behind the bedroom door. Almost immediately, Lena wondered if a certain toy had been stolen from her bedside table. She nearly ran to check if it was missing, but something else stopped her.

"Oh...oh, god." Callie whined softly. "Brandon..."

Lena swallowed hard and pressed her ear closer to the door to get better acoustics.

Her son spoke next, through gritted teeth. "Hold still, Cal."

The mother couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been almost three years since she and her wife had finally allowed their children to get together. The couple were normally careful about when mad where they were intimate, and in all three years they had never been this...obvious.

Callie's breathing grew staggered. "B-Brandon!" She moaned. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Trust me, babe. Talya made me do this like every once a month."

Lena shuddered at the thought and listened closer.

"Oh my god...Brandon, I'm gonna...ohhhh."

Suddenly, the buzzing faded, but Lena had heard enough. She was ready to ground the kids into oblivion. Except, when she busted through Brandon's door, she was surprised to say the least.

"Can we help you?" Brandon asked smugly as he helped Callie down from the step stool she had been occupying.

"What are you - I thought -" Lena stammered. She looked to the wall and saw a brand new portrait hanging peacefully.

"We were hanging the picture I painted Brandon at school." Callie answered innocently. "It's so freaking heavy, and I had to balance the damn thing all by myself so Mr Fix It could screw I to the wall."

"Yeah, she almost dropped it twice, I don't even know how she managed to get it in her car when she packed up last week." Brandon added casually.

Callie giggled and turned her attention back to her mom. "What's up?"

Lena struggled to find her words. "Uh...I had to go to the farmers market and I, I needed someone to keep an eye on Paige."

"Oh," her daughter smiled. "Can I, please? I haven't been able to hang out with her all week."

"Yeah, me neither. I've missed that little squirt." Brandon teased.

"Okay, well...uh, she just woke up from her nap and needs lunch." Lena instructed. "I'll be about an hour."

"Alright, well, good luck...shopping." Callie replied, grabbing the stool and following her boyfriend out into the hall.

Once their mother had left, Brandon asked Callie, "I wonder why Lena was so jumpy when she came in my room,"

* * *

_I was too excited to get this up that I am skipping the proofreading process. Who really needs good grammar after all? (PS...I do! lol) _  
_Don't forget to review! If you have any ideas for prompts, lemme know!_


End file.
